Battlefield: Bad Company "Totally Not" Launch Trailer
The Battlefield: Bad Company "Totally Not" Trailer is a trailer for Battlefield: Bad Company, it showcases the campaign of the game. Transcript "Totally Not" TV Ad The advertisement starts off with EA's logo being shown, then cuts to two Apaches flying by, then two M1A2 Abrams following a river and finally a UH-60 Black Hawk landing at a US base. Then it shows Marlowe's three squadmates from a first-person perspective, then the whole squad from a cinematic perspective. Narrator: Deep within the US Army exists an elite force deployed for precise tactical operations. These are the men who are totally not the guys I was just talking about. US Army Commander: Lay down your arms, or we will take you by force. Haggard: Says you and what army? Sweetwater: What? Haggard: I just always wanted to say that. "Runnin' Wild" starts playing. Redford: The army's launching an offensive and we're gonna be the first ones to go in. The scene then shows Russians attacking a village, then cuts off to the player firing rockets from an Mi-24 Hind and finally Haggard being halted by Redford just as he was about to stand up. Sweetwater: Haven't they got guys specially trained for that? Redford: Well we're going in before them, they're too expensive to waste. More scenes of gameplay pop up, from Vodniks driving towards a small village to the player using the underbarrel grenade launcher to take out both walls and enemies alike. Haggard: I just like it when stuff blows up. Then scenes of vehicles being driven, shooting at the scenery and getting blown up are shown. Haggard: I belong to Bad Company. I don't wanna end up in some "Good Company". Another scene shows Haggard running away from his squad to an enemy base. Redford: Is this your idea of fun, Haggard? Haggard: Well, yeah. The last scene shows Haggard being amazed at the explosions coming from an airstrike. Haggard: I should've joined the Air Force! Advertisement Ends. Launch Trailer The trailer starts off by showing the EA and DICE logos, then cuts off to black. Narrator: Deep within the US Army. The next scene shows M1A2 Abrams tanks moving through a river as AH-64 Apaches fly above. Narrator: Exists an elite force. The scene afterwards shows the player using an AEK-971, then a ZU-23-2 and then the AEK-971 again, all in first-person view. Narrator: Deployed for precise tactical operations. The scene shown next shows the player using an M416 and its M203 launcher at some houses from a first-person perspective. Narrator: These are the men. The scene now shows Redford, then Sweetwater, afterwards Marlowe, next Haggard and finally the four squadmates together. Narrator: Who are totally not the guys I was just talking about. The scene cuts off to a golf course, as the four guys commandeer a golf cart as a T-90 chases them. Sweetwater: I know what I'm doing, this is a shortcut! Haggard: "You know what you're doing, you know what you're doing," if I had a penny for every time you said that, I wouldn't be needing this gold. Electronic Arts Presents The scene shows the four guys again at a military base. Sweetwater: Hey, welcome to the sandbox. Haggard: You smell very clean. A DICE Production The scene then shows a Black Hawk flying, then cuts to Sweetwater and Redford inside one. Redford: The army's launching an offensive and we're gonna be the first ones to go in. Sweetwater: Haven't they got guys specially trained for that? The scene shows some US soldiers doing jumping jacks, then back to Sweetwater and Redford Redford: We're going in before them, they're too expensive to waste. The player fires at a pillbox with an AN-94, then fires at enemies with an AEK-971. The player is then firing at enemies from the gunner position of the M1A2 Abrams. Next, the player fires at a house with an M416, then using the M203 launcher to blow a wall. Afterwards, the player shoots at a BMD-3 with an RPG-7, then cuts to the view of the player using the driver's position of the Black Eagle tank. Then both an M1A2 Abrams and an M3A3 Bradley are destroyed by mortar fire. US Army Commander: Lay down your arms, or we will take you by force. Haggard: Yeah? Says you and what army? Sweetwater: What? Haggard: I always wanted to say that. Sweetwater: Why? Haggard: Cause it sounds cool. The next scene shows Russian vehicles advancing to a nearby village, as well as American vehicles heading towards them. Sweetwater: I'm not sure that this is happening for the right reasons. The scene then shows Marlowe opening a gold crate, and then he gets delighted at the gold inside. Haggard: Gold, Sweets! 24 karats! What kind of motivation do you need? The scenes then show a ZU-23-2 being used to take down an Mi-28 Havoc, then the player using the M416 and an AKS-74U to kill some enemies. Redford: The US assault's coming this way. They catch up with us, then we'll never gonna get that gold. Sweetwater: We need to get out of here. Haggard: No shit! You want me to make a plan for ya? More scenes pop up, showing a Vodnik being driven, then enemies get taken out by the player's GP-30 launcher, then M203, as well as a T-90 blowing up. Redford: Is this your idea of fun, Haggard? Haggard: Well, yeah. After a few more explosions from the M203 launcher, the game title appears and the trailer ends. Category:Trailers of Battlefield: Bad Company